Means Justified
by Night Kats
Summary: Pernia thinks of how her relationship with Arora has changed and how she herself has changed and how Prof Kaiba has affected her changes


Means Justified

Author's Notes: Written by Lady Nightshade with Katrik editing and adding her input, she also suggested the title. I do not own Ron and Justin they are owned by Rowling and Seto is owned by his own creator.

Mitsu Pernia sighed, running her delicate hands through her brown hair before turning her attention to her best friend who now lay sleeping --somewhat peacefully -- in bed. Reaching over to the night stand the brunette took the cup of tea she had managed to get her friend to drink and slumped her shoulders gently. She didn't want to leave her friend, but she also didn't want to get caught with a cup in the dorm room. She sighed again as she sent a silent apology to the house elves, slipping the cup under the bed so that it was out of sight. 

The room was scented with the subtle scent of lavender and tears. The tears were caused by Finch-Fletchley. Pernia let out a snort -- her grandmother would be horrified by the unladylike sound -- that was unlike her typical mannerisms. More like Professor Kaiba's. She sighed, shaking her head, not wanting to go down the road that his name brought up. He had stopped her from killing the boy. On some levels she was grateful, because she hadn't wanted to stop herself; she wasn't sure she would have stopped if someone other than Professor Kaiba had tried to intervene. She flexed her fingers slightly, nails lengthening at the movement before shortening again.

Pernia got off the edge of the bed; making her way over to the window, she stared out over the campus as she watched the dying leaves fall to land gently on the ground. The face that stared back at her from the glass was slightly paler and more defined than usual, while her hair seemed to have gotten lighter; a smirk rather like Professor Kaiba's graced her features as her eyes shifted from a light, breezy sky blue to an icy sapphire. . Dangerously bloodthirsty thoughts flickered through her mind and she jerked slightly in surprise at the intensity of them, looking away as her coloring began returning to normal.

At Arora's quiet, sleeping whimpering, Pernia returned to the bed so that she could lay down on her side beside the other girl; she wrapped an arm around her, pulling her friend closer and waiting for the whimpering to subside. She needed to know what was happening. Two nights ago, she had risked detention to send an owl to her mother asking questions about her friend's curious behavior, and had received an owl at breakfast. Pernia was glad her mother had written in Japanese; she hadn't wanted anyone at the surrounding tables to be able to read what was being written. It was not their place to know.

It was as she had feared: Arora had formed a slight bond with the... Pernia should not be using such language, even in her own thoughts, but the Finch-Fletchley boy is a ball-less prick. The thought was irritating; the bond had been something that had been less controllable, due to Arora's human blood. Had she been more demon, she would have been more aware of it forming and been able to put forth some effort to halt it, or at least slow it down. What was truly worrisome was that Pernia wondered if Arora would have slowed it down, had she known. 

Frowning, Pernia ran her hands comfortingly through the other girl's black hair; her frown deepened at the feel and texture of the once-beautiful strands. It was thin and brittle, losing some of its color. Her pale skin was starting to become translucent, as well, and Pernia was worried that her friend would waste away. There had to be some way to break the bond so that it had been, for all practical purposes, never there, but that was dangerous: if you made a mistake, the person committed suicide.

Pernia could hear the other girls coming up the stairs; she reached up to pull the curtains closed. She didn't feel like dealing with the bitches at the moment. She sighed and kissed Arora's too-pale forehead before narrowing her eyes; if anyone broke her friend's heart, then not even Professor Kaiba could stop her from ripping that unfortunate soul to shreds. Cold smirk slipping over her mouth, she joined her friend in sleep, one last thought drifting through her mind.

Ron had been right: she had been spending too much time with Professor Kaiba. But... sometimes, you needed to be ruthless. Ron didn't understand that.

Pernia did, now.


End file.
